The Return of Alice
by Roanne09
Summary: The time has come for Alice to return to Wonderland. Things have changed since the last time she has visited, good and bad. Alice will trug through terrains and face things no human wants to face. Will Alice have enough courage to defeat the evil lurking in Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

Alice in Wonderland

I look out the window into the garden. I see the mother bird fly to a branch with twigs in her mouth. I look the other way and see a pair of feet under the rose bush. I look at them curiously. All of a sudden they move. I jump back wondering where they are going. I sneak out of my room trying not to wake my grandmother. The floorboards creak under my feet. I stop at the back door. My gut tells me to stop but my feet tell me to go onlp. I think about what could be out there. My feet push forward and I walk out into the garden. I spot the rosebush. I go around it and see footprints in the mud. I follow the footsteps until they end at a tree. I look around the tree and can't find anything. I look again and trip. I see the hole i fell in and see that is doesn't have an end. Maybe this is where the person went I think. Well, only one way to find out. I get ready to jump when I hear my grandmother

"Alice? Alice where are you?" I look towards the house the I look at the hole. I'll come back. I look back at the house. I promise. I jump in to the hole wondering when it will end.

"Alice...Alice...ALICE!" I wake up and see a speck of light. I get up and look all around me. I don't see anything but darkness.

"Alice...Alice" I hear the voice again and try to make out where it is coming from. I walk forwards trying not to bump in to the wall and trying to go towards the voice.

"Alice...Come..." I keep walking forwards in til I see a light again. But this time it was in front of me. The light blinds me when I walk out in to it. I blink a couple of times and wait for my eyes to adjust. When they do I look forward and see a yellow brick road with a hare on it.

"Well hello Alice" she said

"How...How do you know me?" I ask her.

"We have been waiting for you for a long time, we are so glad you are here!" "Follow me." She beckons me forward and i follow him down the road.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Wonderland" she looks down at a pocket watch "Oh my oh my we are late, lets go lets go come on keep up!" she races forward leaving a trail of dust.

"Wait please!" I run after her until I come to a fork in the road.

I look at the fork. I decide to take the middle one. I walk down the yellow road until I come to a forest. I see footprints just like the ones in the garden. I decide to follow them. I feel a presence following me as I walk through the forest. I hear a stick crack behind me. I whip myself around and find to see nothing there. I keep on walking forward till I hit a clearing. I see a parchment of paper in the middle. I walk towards the parchment and pick it up. The velvet red ribbon touches my skin all of a sudden I am in a building. I am in a nursery with a woman that looks like me. She picks me up and gives me to my grandma.

"It's ok little one. I will see you when I get home." She walks out and then my grandma takes me outside. All of a sudden a huge storm erupts and the building catches fire. I don't cry. I don't even blink. I just stare at the crumbling building. That building was a sign to me. A sign that told me to never give up. A sign that told me who I was. Right then and there it started to snow. My grandmother raced to the car. She knew something was wrong. The smoke was taking over the sky and the snow was turning black.

I wake up and jump up. I realize I am in the clearing. I see snow all around me.

"Hello Alice." A woman is floating above me. she is dressed in white and had pale skin.

"Who are you?" I ask her. She touches my hand and grabs it. Her icy cold touch freezes my fingers. She helps me up and then looks at me.

"You are...younger than what I expected." The woman tells me.

"Who are you?" I ask her. She whips around. All of a sudden her eyes are blazing red with fire

"Only speak when you are spoken to!" She yells "I am the White Queen. The ruler of Wonderland."

I see a bush rumble and the white hare pops out.

"You don't belong here your majesty! Begone or else we will make you." All the trees start to shake. Then they turn around and face the White Queen. I see little animals come out of the shade. Deer, Chickens, Mice, and other unusual creatures. The last to come out was a purple cat. The cat looked at me and smiled. Its smile sent shivers down my back. looked around the clearing and when I came back to where the cat was it had disappeared.

"You've won this time rabbit, But I will have order over this forest and someday you will bow down to me!"

The White Queen raised her arms and a blizzard surrounded her. Once it had settled down, she was gone.

"AND I AM A HARE!" the hare yelled. She turned to me.

"Alice, read the parchment and follow the steps in order. I will come along and help as much as I can but you have to be careful! The White Queen has eyes everywhere. Do you understand?" I look at the hare and nodded slowly. I got most of it but not all.

"Let's go" I say with as much determination as I can.


	2. The Cheshire Kat

"1st thing" I say "A hair from the Cheshire Cat" I wonder about the cat that smiled at me.

"Oh no no no." The hare starts "That is a troublemaker right there! That name spells T..R..O..U..B..L..E!" He finished.

"Oh I bet it can't be that bad! It's just a cat." I see the hare with scarce in his eyes "What, are you scared that he will come and eat you?!" I hear twigs crack  
"Your wrong," A voice said from behind a tree. "The Cheshire Cat is a girl!" I see the smile that the purple cat gave me except without any body. It floats up the tree ad stops at a lower branch. All of a sudden the smile is joined with a head and a body.

"Hello Alice" the cat with a grin.

"Uh...hello um...cat." I say not knowing what to call her.

"Oh please, Call me Katrina...or I guess you could call me Kat but with a K" All of a sudden Kat jumps out of the tree and lands on her 4 paws. I finally get a good look at her. She had light and dark purple stripes and a fluffy tail. Her yellow eyes looked at me with curiosity.

"Harriet how nice to see you! You are looking wonderful! I am not a troublemaker...am I?"

"Hello Kat" The hare said "You know perfectly well that you are in a heep of trouble! We shouldn't be near you with all the guards around!" She looked around. Kat looked at me

"You know it is not nice to stare at people" Kat says

" I know it's just you ar... you are a cat and your name is Kat. I...I mean it isn't ordinary for a animal to talk." I say looking at both of them.

"Well it isn't our fault is it? You are the one who created us Alice! You got lonely in Wonderland so you made us talk. But of course you were 7 then and now you are... How old are you again?" Kat looks at me.

"16, I am 16 years old." I answer back.

"Exactly my point you have grown and have forgotten about us. Now I need to change form so please step back." I look at Kat

"Wait... What?"

"Oh Harriet you haven't told her?!" Kat looks at the hare.

"Haven't told me what?" I ask they huddle together and whisper in a low voice. They look at me a couple of times

"I'm still here you know." I start to get annoyed. "Tell me! Please!" I ask again but more frantic. They turn back to me.

"Alice if you promise not to freak out we will tell you" I give them my word. All of a sudden light surrounds there body and I have to squint so I won't go blind. The Hare grows taller and the two front feet of the cat disappear. The light fades a away and I see two teenage girls about the same age standing in front of me. One had dark hair with purple highlights and was dressed in a mini skirt that was black and had a top that was colored dark purple. She had cat ears that came out of her forehead and a long tail. The other girl had blonde hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in a white suit with white pants. She had a golden stopwatch and red buttons with a white puffball tail.


End file.
